An Unfair Childhood
by PathOfMyOwn
Summary: Every Naruto fan knows Naruto had a horrible childhood, but how horrible was it? What happened during his childhood that helped him shape into the strong, powerful, and hero of Konoha (the Hidden Leaf) that we all love? And how painful was his adolescence? Please R&R! This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfiction!


**Every Naruto fan knows Naruto had a **_**horrible**_** childhood, but how horrible was it really? I hope I can convey the emotions properly in this fanfiction! Please R&R!**

_He has no soul. He's a monster. He's a demon and a murderer. Don't look at him. Stay away from him. You know what he is...you know what he can do to you. If you get close to him he'll turn you into an evil beast as well!_

The little blond boy looked up sadly from his place on the swing. His blue eyes caught the looks of the adults. Their faces filled with scorn, hatred, distrust, loathing. The boy couldn't sort out all the expressions they made when they looked in his direction out of the corners of their eyes. They acted like he didn't have any idea what they were saying about him, but he knew every word they said behind his back.

And their kids were no better. The Konoha children acted just like the adults. _He flunks every class! He's an idiot! Dork! Stupid! You'll never become a shinobi! You want to become Lord Hokage? Hah! He'll never graduate from the Academy! He can't even produce a single freaking doppelganger! _

The boy pressed his head against the rope that attached the swing to the tree above. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. All seven years of his life he'd been through this. No matter how many times he proved himself, nobody ever listened. Though he shouted out at the villagers, in reality he was trying to reassure himself he wasn't something they said he was.

"You're not gonna scare me off ya losers! No way! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! I don't care if I'm a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday! I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattabayo!"

The village kids turned towards Naruto. "Yeah right whisker-face! You wanna be Hokage? You can't do anything! You're such a jackass and nothing you ever do turns out right!"

Naruto looked down at his feet, his messy bangs covering his eyes as he diverted his gaze. "Believe what you want..." he muttered as he got up and began walking away. "You can think what you like but I'll become Hokage- just you wait!"

~~(\**^**/)~~

"Get out of my market you filthy beast!" An angry shopkeeper shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the hood of his jacket and dumped him outside onto the road. Naruto landed harshly on his backside but quickly turned and glared back up at the man.

"What the heck did I ever do to you?" He asked angrily as he wiped the dust off his orange jacket, "I didn't take anything from you! I was just organizing your stuff since it was messed up and all!"

The shopkeeper simply snorted in response. "You're a monster _and_ a liar! I know very well who you are- you're not Uzumaki Naruto at all! You're a demon! You're a demon who I caught in the act trying to steal my goods! Now get out of here before I call the Shinobi to come and kill you!"

Naruto bit back a nasty retort and instead jumped to his feet. "I didn't steal a thing, ya old geezer!" With that he spun around and ran off through the streets. The crowd of people who had circled around the little dispute all parted like a swarm of bees as Naruto ran by. They acted as though they didn't want to get touched by a deadly disease.

Tears stung Naruto's eyes but he used his hand to brush them away. No matter how many times that this happened, it was still hard to accept it as his life. Why couldn't anyone understand him? He hadn't done anything in his past to deserve this!

Nobody understood him at all. Everyone acted as though he was a monster. He was no monster! He was a regular boy wasn't he? He had messy hair and blue eyes, he loved ramen and played childish pranks on people, he lived in a house just like any other normal kid did... he even went to school everyday! Why was he a monster? He was no monster! He was just one kid!

"OW!"

Naruto's eyes whipped open as he was thrust out of his dark thoughts. Then, he fell to the ground for the second time that day. He had run head-first into a strange man.

The man was dressed from head to toe in dark clothes. He wore a shiny metal vest over a long-sleeved shirt and pants. His silver hair spiked out in a slanted way behind a big white kitsune mask that covered his entire face.

The strange person stared silently down at the boy laid at his feet. Naruto froze as his eyes caught the man's. The stranger's right eye was black as night, but his left eye was red with three black dots in the center.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." The man slowly said. By the look of complete awe on the young blond boy's face, the stranger realized he must have captivated Naruto with his sharingan eye. But just as he was about to say another sentence, Naruto spoke up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed as his eyes lost their dull captivated sheen and the blue returned to his eyes. Angrily, he spun around on his feet and dashed away back the way he had come. "NOBODY EVER CALLS ME THAT!" he shrieked as he shot away through the crowd of parted villagers.

"Wait! Naruto!" Naruto heard the man shout after him but he didn't care. Why would a stranger suddenly call him by his real name when nobody else in the entire village he had _grown up with_ ever did? It must have been a trap. Yes, it was a trap- Naruto realized as he ran into a dark alleyway and skidded to a stop behind a garbage can. The man must have set him up as a trap! But Naruto was smarter than that. That man meant trouble and Naruto planed to stay far away from him.

~~(\**^**/)~~

A little while later, Naruto stood alone right outside the gate of a park. The gate was unlocked and he could easily go in, but he was too busy fixing his eyes on something. He saw children younger than him running around with their parents. They were getting piggy-back rides and squealing when they accidentally set their feet into puddles.

Naruto lowered his blue gaze once more to the ground. He didn't have parents. He longed so much to for once have the comfort and love of someone watching over him instead of hating him. Whenever there were kids who accepted him for who he was and let him play with them, their parents would eventually notice _who_ they were playing with and put an end to their friendship with Naruto.

The gray clouds overhead opened and rain began pouring down over the playground. Naruto looked up towards the sky and wished he was free like a bird. Then no one would care if he existed or not. Naruto's salty tears mixed with the pouring rain as he released his inner turmoil in the only way a seven-year-old boy knew how. He cried from his heart and soul.

**I know it's short but this is the first Naruto fic I've ever written and I am lacking motivation for my other story **** s/10707620/1/Blood-Plus-After-The-End**

**So please R&R. I'd love reviews and I would like to know if anybody reads my writing!**

**-Everyonesdream**


End file.
